


First Christmas

by skyezekiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, also yusa is 17 and yuya is 15!! babies, christmas fluff!!, come get ur sof boys!!!!, i haven't really thought about it but they've probably been dating for half a year ish at this point, it's just them being cute af and learning to enjoy the other's interests!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: Yusaku and Yuya spend their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	First Christmas

“It’s snowing!” An excited scream from Yuya woke Yusaku from his short-lived nap on his boyfriend’s bed. Sitting up, Yusaku rubbed his eyes and stared out the window.

Snowflakes were dancing their way down from the sky, painting the ground below into a sharp white.

Yuya was scrambling to get himself dressed, all while continuing to chirp “it’s snowing! It’s snowing!” as he fitted himself into his coat with haste.

“Okay, okay,” muttered Yusaku as he stood up, disgruntled by the fact that he didn’t get to rest long. He put his hand on Yuya’s head, and the younger boy’s thrilled statements finally came to a stop.

“Oh! Good morning, sleepy head,” said Yuya while turning around to give Yusaku a chaste peck on the cheek. Yusaku managed to smile.

Winter was never Yusaku’s forte, which was why he was wearing two more layers than his boyfriend. With Yuya taking the lead, the couple stepped out into the chilling air. Yuya, being the child he was, stuck his tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes as Yusaku shuddered.

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Yusaku grunted as he sank his boots into the snow.

Yuya looked away. “We could go back insides if — ”

“It’s fine,” Yusaku quickly assured Yuya, “I just didn’t think it was this cold.”

Yuya’s red eyes glimmered with concern, so Yusaku took care of his doubts the only way he could. The older boy grabbed Yuya’s hand, and guided him towards the nearby park.

At this point, the snow was already a couple of inches deep, but it didn’t stop the two from making their way to the whitened park.

“Yusaku—” Yuya started, but was put off by his boyfriend.

“I didn’t come out here only because you wanted to, you know.”

“Really?” Yuya raised a brow, half out of shock and half out of ridicule.

Yusaku grinned. “Well,” he looked up at the slowing snowfall, the sky still murky with clouds, “I’ve always wanted to overcome the cold somehow.”

“Thank you,” Yuya blurted.

“Go on,” Yusaku gestured at the empty park. “This is all ours for now.”

Yuya dug his gloved hands into the snow. It wasn’t very deep, as he could feel his fingers bump into the ground, but the snow was enough to make a snowball with.

“Look!” Yuya looked up at Yusaku. “You know what this means.”

The snowball that Yusaku threw hit Yuya square in the arm. Yuya hissed a quiet protest, but hastily knelt down to make another snowball. “Oh, it’s on now!”

In retaliation, Yuya chucked his snowball in Yusaku’s direction. He only realized his mistake when he heard a rare, slightly exasperated gasp from his boyfriend, who was now covered in the face with snow.

“Oh my gosh, Yusaku!” The younger boy took off towards his boyfriend, the worry in his tone genuine. “Are you okay?”

Yusaku raised his gloved hand to wipe the snow off of his face. Aside from the slight redness caused by the freezing weather, the older boy was fine, and actually sporting an unlikely grin.

Yuya couldn’t help but smile, which quickly turned into laughter. At the sight, Yusaku joined in, and the couple stayed giggling until Yusaku caught the look in Yuya’s eyes. Before they knew it, they had leaned into a gentle kiss.

“Your face is so cold,” Yuya remarked.

“You don’t say,” replied Yusaku, “I wonder which troublemaker made it that way.” He closed the gap between their lips a second time, only for it to be more stupid smiling than a proper kiss.

The sky had cleared up for longer than they had noticed, and the couple showered in the golden glow of the sun.

Yuya snuggled deeper into Yusaku. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen, albeit in tiny slits. A jump scare caused him to yelp and turn away sharply, hiding his face into Yusaku’s chest.

“You okay?” Yusaku couldn’t help but chuckle a little. He reached for the remote, and turned down the volume.

“Why did it have to be a horror movie?” was Yuya’s very muffled reply.

Yusaku raised a hand to play with Yuya’s hair — a gesture that works well calming the younger boy. “Sorry,” spoke Yusaku softly, “I shouldn’t have picked this one.”

It was unlikely of Yuya to stay up this late, and with Yusaku of all people, since he knew his night owl boyfriend’s sleep schedule like the back of his hand. Not to mention that they were watching a horror movie, and Yuya being bad with scares was a well-known fact.

Right now, the clock is closing in on midnight, and yet Yuya was awake, mostly from the scares he had been receiving from the Christmas horror movie. He wouldn’t admit this aloud, but he wanted to make up for having Yusaku join him in his outdoor fun earlier.

“Hey, we can go to bed if you’re tired,” came Yusaku’s gentle suggestion.

Yuya purely shook his head. An untimely smile curled his lips; the thought of how considerate Yusaku had been warmed Yuya’s trembling heart.

“I never thought I would spend Christmas Day like this,” Yuya murmured. They were on his bed again, with the younger resting his head on Yusaku’s chest.

“What, horror movie after a snowball fight?”

Yuya giggled. “No, I mean with somebody I love.”

A wave of rosiness engulfed Yusaku’s cheeks, the color faintly visible under the crisp moonlight that came through the window.

“Are… are you upset by any chance that we didn’t spend our first Christmas like every other couple does?” Yusaku’s awkwardness seeped through the words that he blurted out.

Smiling, Yuya nudged closer.

“I wouldn’t trade this day for the world.”


End file.
